


I'll Show You Happiness

by Ace_san5



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Family, Forgiveness, M/M, Moving On, Sacrifice, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_san5/pseuds/Ace_san5
Summary: To be edited





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 

Jack just finished inputting the last of the files needed for tomorrow’s meeting. He immediately packs his stuff and went straight to the elevator, eager to get out of the building. He’s been taking overtime for almost a week, not because he wanted to but his lazy of a boss had actually used her power to make Jack double his work. He’s really guilty on not able to say no to her especially since he knew North (The director of the company) he could easily report it to him but then he doesn’t really want other employees to see him as someone who’s being all friendly with the higher people.

Although what really fuels his guilty was his husband. Hiccup was recently diagnosed with 4th stage brain tumor, and even with surgery, there was the only little percentage for his husband to survive. Jack feels guilty that he’s not able to be on his partner’s side while waiting for his death.

Outside, the air was cold and for some reason, he felt eyes watching him as he walks to the open parking lot. He tried to spare observing eyes to his surroundings and found no one. When he felt that it was safe, he decided to continue walking to his car.

 

Jack was about to take his car keys out when he felt a sharp object pointed to his back…

 

“I – I’m – I don’t –,“ the stranger stutters as he tries to steady his hand that holds a knife. “Just leave your things…. Y-you won’t get hurt if you just walk away.”

 

Jack is convinced that whoever the stranger is, doing this must be his first time, hence shaking like a leaf. He thinks, should he confront the man and talk to him calmly or should he fight him?

Unfortunately for the two, two guards suddenly appear with their flashlights waving about, startling both of them (mostly the man threatening Jack). One of them was able to point the light at Jack and the stranger, calling out to them. 

Jack felt that the stranger had moved slowly away from him. He thought of it as a chance to pounce but he suddenly felt weak. Realizing that he had fallen on his knees. When he turned down his head, he saw nothing but the cold cement. After a while he felt the stab on his back, slowly sliding out of his body. It didn’t hurt too much, but the open wound felt like it opened even his insides. By then, Jack realizes that blood is flowing out of his mouth.

 

Bleeding.

 

Too much bleeding.

 

He feels sleepy.

 

Slowly, he’s closing his eyes.

 

“Hi – cupp…” Jack closes his eyes as he pronounces the name of his love.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup stood at the newly buried coffin of his husband. He can’t cry anymore, he feels tired, it just happens so fast. Both of them were expecting that he was the one who’s going to die first. 

He wonders if this was intended. The police had informed him that it was an attack and fortunately, they have caught the murderer. 

But when Hiccup saw the ‘murderer’, he felt nothing for the man but pity. He saw the man with his head down as if he was about to cry. He looks like someone who’s been lonely half of his life…

 

“Hey, Jack.” Hiccup started, taking a seat in front of his husband’s grave.

 

There was no response but Hiccup still continues…

 

“Ironic isn’t it?” he said, managing a small smile

 

“You died before I do,” he laughs, tears starting to form

 

“And the funny thing is, I don’t feel any resentment towards the stranger who attacked you,” tears started to roll down his face

 

The wind blows, Hiccup hears it pass him. Strangely, he hears a voice…

 

“Help him,” it said

 

It sounds just like a whisper.

 

Hiccup stood, looking at his surrounding trying to look for someone who might have been within earshot. But no one was at the cemetery but him. He turns his head down to his husband’s grave…

 

“Jack,” he calls, tears continuing to come out his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

The court was in chaos, Jack’s family trying to argue that murdering their Jack cannot be an accident. The lawyers trying to calm them down. Providing them reasons that can put their closed hearts to understand something so objective. But all of it was in vain.

Hiccup thought that it was useless. Strong emotions will never listen to reasons.

 

He sighs.

 

He stood.

 

He walks towards the man.

 

The chaos slowly dies down. He put his hand on the railing that divides his space from the man. He looks paler than before, blood-shot eyes. The man was staring at him, again with a face that looks like he’s about to cry.

 

“What does your family call you at home?” Hiccup asked

 

The man was taken aback. When he hears the word family followed by home, a single tear rolled down his face.

 

“P-Pitch” he said

 

Hiccup turned to the judge.

 

“Gobber,” Hiccup called.

 

Gobber, or let’s say the judge of the court turned to Hiccup. The child that he raised together with his best friend. The son of Stoick. The child who he guided after hearing that he came out to his father. The child he advised to follow his heart.

 

Gobber listens…

 

“Can I invite him to my home?” Hiccup asked

 

Everyone in the room was devastated. This gesture must have given them the wrong idea and the first to call the Auburn man is his husband’s mother…

 

“Hiccup, what do you mean by that?” Mrs. Overland asked, “He killed Jack!”

 

Hiccup turned to his mother-in-law, “Yes mother. But please believe me when I say that what happened was an accident.”

 

Mrs. Overland did not argue, she thought from what her son-in-law had said she saw Jack. Smiling to his side as if supporting the words of his husband. She closes her eyes as she cries but did not say anything.

 

Hiccup turned back to Pitch, “It’s just for a month,” he said. “I’d like to show him home.”

 

Hiccup instructed to the judge but still facing Pitch as if inviting the man himself.

 

“Very well,” Gobber said, taking the gavel “You’ll have your wish.” Hitting the to a pass.

 

Hiccup turned to Gobber to say his thank you then to Pitch.

 

He smiled.

 

A weak smile.

 

Pitch felt his heart pound at some point. Not understanding what he just felt.

 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Hiccup said before walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite Gobber agreeing to Hiccup’s wishes, he made sure that there are two guards who will observe from afar for safety. Pitch was sent to Hiccup’s house a week after clearing all the papers in the prison.

When Pitch came to the Haddock-Overland’s home, Hiccup immediately welcomed him with lunch served at the dining table. It was quite uncomfortable to Pitch, but he thought that the younger man had made efforts in putting it all together.

 

They were already eating when Hiccup started a conversation…

 

“So, are you married?” Hiccup asked

 

“I – I’m not” Pitch answered nervously

 

Hiccup smiled, “You don’t have to be nervous it’s just me”

 

Pitch stared for a bit before asking, “Why did you ask for this?”

 

Hiccup look up at Pitch, “Getting straight to the point, I see”

 

“I killed your husband” Pitch pointed

 

Hiccup flinch, “Accidentally”

 

The pause became an awkward silence. But then Hiccup tried to change the subject.

 

“Let me know when you are done, you can go watch TV while I clean these”

 

“I’ll help” Pitch offered

 

“It’s okay,” Hiccup smiled

 

* * *

 

This went for a week, living like having a home. Pitch missed it. He barely remembers having a home but from all the hardships that he’s handling, he’s still hopeful that he can take his niece home. He promised her that she’ll get better.

The following days, Hiccup and Pitch had talked about themselves. Interested in knowing each other more than anyone. But Pitch is quite different. His interest was something that involves deep emotions for the younger man.

 

He knew that these feelings will never be returned.

 

It can never be returned and he’s not wishing for it to change.

………..

Thursday morning, Hiccup asked Pitch to walk with him to the nearby park. Pitch was glad to do so. And as they walk, they kept each other entertained by having questions being offered to the other…

 

“Do you think you can get it back?” Hiccup asked

 

“I don’t really know, I’ve been out of that apartment for almost two years.” Pitch answered, “The landlord might have thrown my things out by now”

 

“That’s too bad, I would love to read your stories.” Hiccup smiled, “From the summaries that you shared, I find it really interesting,” he followed. “I still don’t understand why you don’t want to tell me though.”

 

Pitch chuckled, “Maybe I could write it again for you” he offered.

 

Hiccup turned to the tall man, “Really?”

 

The beaming smile on Hiccup’s face made Pitch’s inside twisted in delight.

 

So Pitch started writing. Hiccup had offered him his laptop so he could type it out but Pitch insisted on writing down with pen and ink on parchment. Hiccup teased him a bit about how classic are Pitch’s tastes with things. Pitch gave him a flat expression, dipping his forefinger on the ink and poking it on Hiccup’s face.

 

It was bonding.

 

Hiccup tried to tell Pitch that he can continue writing tomorrow but the older man was still in the mood in laying out the story. To be honest he wanted to finish it as early as possible so he could see Hiccup’s expression after reading his story.

 

His feelings are growing stronger as time flies by.

 

Without any idea, He continues to linger beside the younger man.

 

* * *

 

 

Hiccup woke up to a Pitch sleeping soundly on the study table. Pen still in hand, and with the looks of it, Pitch was not able to take out the nib from the ink and fell asleep.

 

Hiccup smiled at the scene.

 

He cleans the mess, throwing some rejected papers and cleaning the nibs that Pitch had been using. After arranging the writing materials, he tried to whisper to Pitch, leading him to the couch so the older man can at least stretch his limbs while sleeping.

After putting Pitch on the couch, Hiccup started making breakfast.

He hums as he cooks eggs, smiling while cutting spices to mix, swaying his body while stirring the mix for pancakes.

A sudden swirl on his vision started to form. At first, he ignored it but it started to blur his eyesight. His breath became heavy, feeling his stance slowly falling.

But he didn’t fall. He steadied himself. Inhaling and exhaling.

 

Not now.

 

He has a visitor. Not now.

 

Hiccup started to feel pain, a searing pain in his head followed by throbbing. This time he wasn’t able to balance himself and fell down on the floor. His eyes feeling heavy. Hiccup’s vision started to black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take a little break from Warm Snow or Cold Earth. And to be honest I was worried that I haven't updated this for a week. But then I regret it a bit 'cause the content broke me... a bit. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter :)

Pitch woke up unable to feel his nerves on his right leg. The couch was comfortable at least, though Pitch still struggled because of his long limbs. The remaining drowsiness in Pitch’s eyes was gone in a second after hearing a terrible coughing coming from Hiccup. He immediately stood up to find the Auburn. He was running in panic when he found Hiccup sitting on the floor of the kitchen, choking on his cough…

“Hiccup!” Pitch called, “What happened?” He asked.

Hiccup continued coughing but still tried to answer the older man, “I’m-,“ he coughs, “alright”

Pitch started to rub the back of Hiccup, “do you need something to suit you?” He asked. His tone full of worry, “You have to tell me, please”

Hiccup is still coughing, but the choking started to subside. He pointed at the top of the fridge, “The kit,” he struggled to say.

Pitch carried Hiccup first, putting him on one of the chairs, then walk towards the fridge to get the kit. “Which one do you-“ he was cut off by the content inside it. Pills. A whole lot of medications, the whole container of the kit was overflowing.

Hiccup dove his hand casually and took a packet of pills. He was still coughing, but his vision is starting to look hazy. Pitch watches as Hiccup take the tablet to his mouth, He was about to stand from his seat, “Don’t,” stopping the younger man, “I’ll get it for you,” Pitch said, taking a glass of water for the Auburn.

Pitch observe the surrounding. He figured Hiccup was trying to make breakfast before having an attack. Though, the taller man has no idea what kind of attack it is…

“Hiccup,” Pitch called

“I’m-,” Hiccup started, “I’m alright, let me finish making,” he continues, “making breakfast” he said, as he tries to stand again.

Pitch stops the Auburn with a hand on his shoulder, “Hiccup, can you let me finish it?” he asked.

Hiccup turned to the older man, “no, I can do it”

Pitch gave him a small smile, “please,” taking Hiccup’s hand.

Hiccup was just staring at Pitch’s eyes, getting absorbed by the kind golden orbs. He nodded.

 

* * *

 

Hiccup waited patiently as Pitch work on his unfinished cooking. The older man didn’t express any awkward movement but rather moves in the kitchen with a whole lot of experience. He wondered if Pitch ever served someone with the food he makes. It made him smile, he watches as the taller man moves around the counter. At some point, Pitch struggles to move around; either getting his hand to hit other utensils or his head getting caught in the cupboard. Hiccup chuckles, earning himself a little glare from the older man.

After breakfast, Pitch insists on washing the dishes. But not only the dishes, Pitch insisted to do everything around the house. From washing the clothes, cleaning the floors, until tidying the cushions. Hiccup wasn’t allowed to help, though Pitch was defeated by the auburn’s pout, he allowed him to fold the dried clothes. Which was too few…

“There, I think that’s it for now,” Pitch sighed in relief.

“You don’t really need to do anything,” Hiccup pointed.

Pitch chuckled, “Not going to happen,” he said, taking a seat in front of the study table again.

Hiccup perked up, “You’re going to continue writing?” he asked.

Pitch nodded to the auburn’s direction, “I was able to finish the first chapter,” he said, arranging the papers, “If you want you can start reading it now,” he suggested, handing the pages to the younger man.

Hiccup walks toward Pitch, taking the pages in his hand. His eyes wondering to the written letters on the front page. Pitch’s handwriting was so soothing. The curves have its unique appeal to it. It, having a lot of curves may seem too difficult to read, but Pitch’s handwriting was something that invites the eyes to read its content. Hiccup turned to the older man and smiled. Instead of walking back to the couch, he pulled a chair near Pitch and took the seat…

“I’ll read it here if you don’t mind?” he asked.

Pitch smiled, “It’s up to you,” he said. Now preparing the tools he needed to write.

Hiccup made himself comfortable and started reading. It might take him a while to read it from the first to the tenth page. Considering his eyes quickly gets a little blurry when it gets tired.

 

* * *

 

Pitch was already starting with the seventh page of the second chapter when he notices Hiccup’s eyes squinting, his forehead creating a folded skin from the harsh focus he’s trying to give. But it was a bit odd since the younger male was reading just fine when he started. He was pretty sure that he didn’t write anything that can cause the reader to be too focus…

“Hiccup,” Pitch called.

Hiccup blinks a few times before focusing his eyes on the older man, his vision blurred. “Yes?”

Pitch looks down at the page Hiccup was reading. Page four, “if you’re tired you can take a rest first,” He suggested.

Hiccup was taken by surprise for a bit, “Y-yes, of course,” He said, standing from his seat, putting the paper on the side of the table, “I’ll just get us something sweet,” his hand gesturing to the kitchen.

“Oh, let me help you,” Pitch offered, standing from his seat.

Hiccup stops the taller man before he can fully stand, “No, no, I got this, please continue,” patting Pitch’s shoulder.

Hiccup has his vision still blurred. Usually, it returns after a few minutes rest. But then, he hasn’t read any books since he was diagnosed with his cancer. It got him worried that his normal vision might not return to normal anymore.

He got back from the kitchen holding a tray of cookies with coffee. The tray was feeling heavier as he walks which causes him to walk slowly, afraid that he might lose his grip on the tray. Pitch immediately walks to him though, taking the tray from the younger man…

“It’s-“ Hiccup was about to protest but he was too late. Pitch had the tray on his hands already. The taller man smirked.

Pitch noticed that Hiccup was struggling to read. He asked the Auburn if he had a bad eyesight. Hiccup stared at him for a while before sighing...

“Pitch,” Hiccup started, “I…I have a brain tumor,” he confessed.

Pitch was only staring at the Auburn. His heart starting to feel heavy but chose to ignore it. His urge to hear more from the younger male was the one he chose to give attention.

Hiccup started to explain his part when he and Jack heard the news from the doctor they visit. When he heard the news, he wasn’t able to give any reaction. He just watches as his husband continued talking to the doctor who broke the news to them. He listens to his voice as he complains and kept asking about different kinds of therapies that can cure him.

Both of them left the hospital and Hiccup kept his eyes on his husband. It was as if he’s trying to store the image of his face. Hoping that he won’t forget him even when he dies.

Jack had driven them to a nearby beach to talk about it. He had his plan to contact everyone he knew that could help Hiccup but Hiccup had a different plan. He had nothing, he wanted nothing. It was as if he already accepted the fact that he’s dying…

_“Hiccup, I promise, we’ll get through this,” Jack assured, taking his husband’s hand, “I’ll call North, I’ll ask him if he knew someone-“_

_Jack was cut off when Hiccup’s hand touches his face. Jack turned his focus on his husband’s eyes, “Jack, I love you”_

_Jack felt his eyes sting, tears forming, “s-stop saying that” Jack said, his voice started to tremble. ‘Don’t say it like it’s goodbye,’ he thought._

_Hiccup smiled, kissing Jack on the check, “Jack, I love you” he repeated again_

_This time Jack started crying, tears rolling down his face. Hiccup kisses him on the forehead, wiping the trails of tears from his husband’s face. “You still look pretty when you cry,” he commented._

_Jack rolled his eyes, “Seriously, I’m being dramatic here and all you can see is my pretty face?” he tried to joke._

_Hiccup chuckled, kissing Jack’s nose, “Yeah, well that’s what always distracts me”_

_Jack smiling now, though, his tears hadn’t subsided yet. Hiccup took Jack’s face on his hands, “let’s go home,” he called._

_Jack nodded, sniffing for the last time, “let’s go home,” he repeated, starting the engine and driving off._

That was the day they have decided to spend a lot of times with each other. Hiccup stop working to avoid any trouble that he might cause to others if his body decided to lose control. Jack still continued working but getting the job brief and leaving the office early so he can spend the remaining time with his husband. Later on, Jack was suddenly called and was needed in the office for a week to work overtime. Jack was about to refuse but Hiccup told him that it was okay.

Hiccup convinced Jack that he’ll visit him every day to bring food. And he didn’t miss a day without giving Jack his meals and of course a kiss.

The last day of Jack working overnight at the office, Hiccup decided to put up something for a surprise. It was supposed to be a date.

Candles and wine, and a lovely music to completely set up the mood. He waited for Jack until the food had gone cold. He was starting to worry when his phone lit up with a phone number that he doesn’t recognize.

The call had told him the Jack hadn’t made it.

He felt weak on his knees. He was the one who’s ready to meet his death. But not Jack’s, Hiccup then started to feel heavy, he started to feel his tears. He knew that that time he’s hurting. His head started to throb. It was attacking again, but this time his heart was hurting more than the pain his head is giving him. He knew he was crying so much. Devastated. The next thing he knew he woke up from a clean white room. With his mother on his side.

Hiccup was able to see his husband’s corpse that day when he woke up from the hospital. He laid his head on Jack’s cold body for hours as he held his hand.

 

* * *

 

Pitch’s eyes were watery, he was still staring at Hiccup as the younger man told his story…

“The day I came here,” He started, “that was the same as you were waiting for him”

Hiccup smiled, “I figured that you deserve to have it,” he said, taking Pitch’s hand, “I know you were scared,” he followed, “I believe you when you said it was an accident”

Pitch had released a tear, “I – I’m sorry”

Hiccup stood and hugs the older man, “I know” he whispered

Pitch wraps his arms around the younger man, crying silently as Hiccup rubs his back with a comforting manner.

It broke the mood when Pitch started to feel Hiccup’s weight leaning on his head. He looked at the younger man and noticed that Hiccup was looking pale. His eyes were starting to drip close. Pitch notice the labored breathing as well.

 

He immediately called an ambulance.


End file.
